


Seven P.M.

by MadKingV3rn0n



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingV3rn0n/pseuds/MadKingV3rn0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted some sleep, was that too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven P.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brice_Gottlieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brice_Gottlieb/gifts).



6:00 AM always comes too early, this is a fact Gus Sorola knows oh too well. Bleary eyed and exhausted, Gus swipes his thumb across his phone screen to cancel his blaring alarm. He laid back in the silence and stared up at the ceiling, he really didn’t want to get up. He hadn’t slept properly in days and after his roommate’s “party” last night he had only gotten an hour of sleep. Gus spaced out for fifteen minutes as he stared at the textured ceiling, reliving the shitty night that he had last night and finally groaned out a “Fuck,” while moving to get out of his nice warm bed. He had to get up whether he liked it or not.

He staggered out of his room and groans again as he sees the mess that is now his living room. There is a string of bodies hanging off of the couch and floor and beer bottles and liquor bottles are strewn about; the room was an absolute disaster zone. _‘Get roommates they said, it’ll be fine they said. Just think of all the money that you’ll save.’_ Gus scoffed, he may have been saving money but he wanted desperately to tell his three idiot roommates and their significant others to get the hell out and don’t let the door hit them on the way out. They were all young, idiotic, and loud. With an annoyed shake of his head and a passive aggressive sigh, Gus moved through the living room and into the kitchen to start his coffee.

Upon hearing the commotion in the kitchen, one of his young roommates, a British idiot named Gavin, leaned up to squint at Gus. He smiled at Gus, “Hiya Gus.” He slurred, obviously still drunk. The group (minus his one none-drinking roommate Ray) had been drinking excessively (and loudly) until 4:00 AM keeping Gus up. They had gotten absolutely trashed as they knocked back lines of shots, beers, and mixed drinks. Who the fuck gets hammered on a Tuesday?

“Mm, go back to sleep, Gavin.” slurred the large body beside Gavin and pulled the smaller man toward him. The pair was back asleep in seconds.

“I fucking hate all of you,” muttered Gus as he moved from the kitchen and into his bathroom. He had to take a quick shower before his long day of classes. Being a software engineering student wasn’t easy and it definitely had the shittiest hours for classes. First class at 8:00 AM, last class got out at 8:30 PM, that was his schedule every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and he hated it. “I just have to make it until seven,” at 7:00 PM everything would be fine.

When he finished his shower and dressed, he grabs his backpack and locks his room’s door behind him. The amount of bodies in the living room had lessened during his time in the shower and getting dressed. Gavin and his boyfriend had moved to their room and Michael and his girlfriend had went to theirs. Now the only bodies that hung off the couch were Kerry and Miles, two of the lad’s friends. Gus rolled his eyes, if they weren’t gone by the time he got back he was going to murder them all. As he left, he made sure to slam the door as loudly as possibly behind him. Fuck his roommates and their friends.

The day dragged by at the speed of an assassin snail and by the time that Gus moved into his last class, Digital Media and Production, he was exhausted. He slid into his normal seat in the front of the room by the wall and rested his head down on the desk. He had been through five cups of coffee, two cans of Red Bull, and many pieces of caffeinated gum and he was still two seconds from sleep. He only had an hour and a half left and then he was finally free to sleep. His roommates were going to be silent tonight whether they liked it or not.

At exactly 6:55 PM the professor of the class walked in and began to set up for the class. Gus allowed himself to smile as he watched the man move about the room and prepare. Standing tall and thin with a curly set of hair, thick scruff, and a pair of black framed glasses, Professor Burnie Burns gave Gus a feeling unlike any other. The other man smiled at Gus and then moved his eyes to the rest of the class. He clapped his hands loudly together and with a grin said, “Alright, let’s get started.”

The first ten minutes of the lecture went like normal, Burnie, always referred to as Burnie and never Professor Burns, went over the class announcements for the day, project due dates, and what the lecture would be over that class period. Burnie’s voice sounded like silk and Gus felt himself drift deep into his thoughts. Hearing Burnie talk was one of Gus’ favorite things, his voice sounding like a comforting blanket over his exhausted mind. He always loved to hear the older man talk, his vast knowledge about practically everything both interesting and comforting. Gus had never quite met a man like him. His voice is the last thing he thinks about before he falls asleep.

_Slam!_

Gus jumps up, his heart hammering in his chest, “What the fuck was that?”

Burnie is standing above him with a smirk on his face and a large textbook in his hand. The rest of the class is laughing at him and Gus could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “See me after class, Mr. Sorola.” He turned away, slid the textbook onto the front desk, and continued lecturing. Gus grumbled and crossed his arms against his chest in annoyance, fucking asshole.

Gus spared a look down at his watch, _7:50 PM_ ; at least he didn’t have very much longer. He rubs a hand down his face, wincing in disgust as he felt the wetness of drool on his chin and cheek. He pulled his hoodie sleeve down and wiped viciously on his face and on the desk where the spittle had pooled. He felt his cheeks re-flush, he probably looked like such an idiot right now. Burnie gave him a look and smirked again; he was definitely a fucking asshole.

The rest of the lecture passed by in a blur, Gus not paying attention to most of it. Gus spun his pen idly in his hands, his notebook laid out in front of him blank aside from the date; this would definitely be a key page of notes. He mentally shrugged to himself, he didn’t really care, the end of the semester was in a few short weeks and he was guaranteed an “A”. His hard work early in the semester had really paid off.

“Alright guys, I think that’s about it for today, I’ll see you all on Friday.” Burnie turned to look directly at Gus, “Mr. Sorola, a word?”

The sounds of chairs scraping across the floor and casual conversations filled the once silent lecture room and Gus slowly packed his notebook and textbook away, glaring at any other student that met his eyes. A few smirked at him still laughing at him and others gave him a look of sympathy, Burnie was well known for his intolerance of sleeping during his classes. The other students knew that Gus was definitely in for a hell of lecture/rant. Soon the room was empty and only Gus and Burnie remained.

Burnie sat on the front desk, his ankles crossed over each other and his arms crossed against his chest. He is staring at Gus with a neutral, examining expression and Gus just stared back. The two of them had reached an ultimatum, neither of them wanting to be the one to look away first. Burnie finally broke the silence by saying sarcastically, “I see that you fell asleep in my class.”

“I see that you let me sleep almost an hour before doing something about it.” Gus retorted back, malice darkening his tone. He could feel his cheeks heat up once again in embarrassment, Burnie definitely isn’t going to let today go anytime soon.

Burnie furrowed his brows in response, his expression looking vaguely annoyed. “Hey, it’s not my job to make sure your lazy ass actually pays attention. And actually, you should be thanking me.” Burnie slid off the desk and began to move his teaching materials into a leather satchel. He pointed to the empty seats behind Gus where a group of guys had previously been sitting. “Those assholes tried to mess with you the whole time you were asleep, I took care of them though.” Burnie smiled to himself, reliving the look of fear that his glare had given the group that had tried to mess with the sleeping student.

“Thanks, I guess,” says Gus awkwardly. He feels badly about falling asleep, especially in Burnie’s class, but he just couldn’t help myself.

“You didn’t look too good when you came in today,” remarks Burnie, still putting his things away, “Is everything okay?”

Gus sighs in irritation, “It’s my goddamn roommates, they’re so fucking loud! I slept maybe an hour last night, maybe.” Gus sighed again, this time with a more exhaustive tone, “I just want to get some damn sleep.”

“Why don’t you just stay the night with me?”

The question stunned Gus. His head whipped around the empty room to make sure that it was still in fact empty. The two had been “under the radar” for a couple of months since Gus’ fall senior semester had started but hadn’t made it to the “hey, come stay the night at my house” stage. Their relationship was more based on secret make out sessions during his office hours, beers down at the bar, and the occasional quick fuck in his apartment with Gus leaving quickly afterward. They had to be careful, Burnie would constantly remind him, as so many people knew of Burnie’s identity and profession, but this seemed the exact opposite of being careful, this seemed downright idiotic.

Seeing the look of shock and uncertainty on Gus’ face Burnie smiled at him and said, “Come on, we’ve been together for a while now, just stay the night.”

Gus wanted nothing more than this but he had to keep his cool, calm, and collected demeanor. With a shrug of his shoulders, Gus looked away to pick up his own bag and said, “Yeah sure, that would be great.”

Burnie grinned, knowing that Gus was far more excited than he would let on, “Sounds great, let’s go.”

When Gus wakes up the next morning groggier and even more irritable he knows that he can’t blame his sad excuses of housemates. He looks down at Burnie’s sleeping face and decides that having a restless night with the other man was much better than spending it with those idiots. He would _definitely_ have to stay over more often.


End file.
